Leyendas de las brujas del norte
by L.Sira
Summary: Lyra y Will se ven obligados a vivir separados por siempre a pesar de su amor, pero por unos colgantes y la magia del solsticio de verano, los dos podrían volver a juntarse y ser felices.


_**LEYENDAS DE LAS BRUJAS DEL NORTE**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: me pareció muy triste que, después de pasar tantas penalidades, nuestros protagonistas no pudiesen estar juntos (me encantan los finales felices, qué se le va a hacer). **

**El actor que me imagino para interpretar a Will es Freddie Highmore (al que no le guste es libre de imaginarlo como quiera, esta es solo mi humilde opinión).**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: _Vanilla twilight _de Owl City**

Lyra y Pantalaimon estaban en el tejado mirando las nubes. Al cabo de un rato, vieron como Serafina Pekkala descendía del cielo y se sentaba junto a ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lyra. Tengo un regalo para ti- dijo la bruja

-Gracias, Serafina, pero no era necesario-

De uno de los múltiples pliegues de su vaporoso vestido, Serafina sacó un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela color morada.

-Mi madre me entrego esto el día que alcancé la mayoría de edad. Tenía intención de entregárselo a mi hija cuando ésta también alcanzase la mayoría de edad, pero como yo no he tenido ninguna hija, quiero que lo tengas tú-

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo la joven sintiéndose cohibida al saber que la bruja la consideraba una hija

-Bobadas, claro que puedes. Puedes y debes-

Con sumo cuidado, Lyra abrió el bulto. De una fina y brillante cadenita de plata colgaba lo que parecía ser un corazón partido por la mitad, o bien, los dientes de una llave.

-Oh, Serafina. Es precioso. ¿Qué es de los dos?- preguntó Lyra mientras elevaba el colgante para verlo mejor al sol

-Ambas. ¿Sabes Lyra?, entre las brujas del norte hay una leyenda que cuentan las madres a sus hijas. ¿Te gustaría que te la contase?-

-Sí, por favor- dijeron Lyra y Pantalaimon al unísono

Con su suave voz, Serafina comenzó a narrar:

"Hace casi 300 años, cuando los filósofos de Cittágazze crearon la Daga y abrieron ventanas entre los diferentes mundos, una bruja del norte y un humano se enamoraron profundamente. Los dos amantes pertenecían a mundos distintos y, como ya sabes, la estancia prolongada en un mundo ajeno trae graves consecuencias. El hombre no quería pedirle a su amada que renunciase a volar, pues le encantaba verla surcar los cielos con una elegancia y una belleza propia de un cisne. Tampoco podía pedirla que se fuese a su mundo, allí le esperaría una muerte temprana. La joven bruja estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su inmortalidad para estar con su amado, pero no podía pedirle que abandonase su mundo y verle morir al poco tiempo. La separación mataba a los dos amantes muy lentamente. Y es por ese motivo que el hombre fabricó esto.

El humano era un gran herrero, todo un artista y quiso hacerle un regalo a su amada. Le fabricó este hermoso colgante, para que lo llevase siempre consigo y lo recordase, la bruja dejó fluir algo de su magia sobre la pieza. Dividieron la pieza por la mitad, para saber a dónde pertenecían sus corazones. El colgante era especial ya que estaba hecho del mismo material que la Daga y forjado junto con magia de bruja. Estos hechos tan simples le dotaban de una peculiaridad que resolvió el problema de los amantes. La pieza partida podía abrir un portal hacia otro mundo, pero para ello cada pieza debía estar en el mismo sitio y en el mismo momento en un mundo distinto para poder funcionar. Al juntarse, el colgante abría una ventana y permitía a los dos amantes estar juntos. Dedicando un poco de tiempo, por ejemplo dos meses, en cada mundo, apenas hay efectos secundarios para la salud"

-¿Qué fue de la otra mitad?-preguntó Lyra

-No lo sé. Es posible que nunca haya existido, como ya te he dicho, es una leyenda-

Lyra intuía que había algo que la bruja no le estaba contando, aunque era difícil de asegurar, siempre había sido muy misteriosa.

-Aún así, muchas gracias, creo que así podré sentirme más cerca de Will. Cuando pienso en él no me siento tan sola-

Serafina sonrió y dio un pequeño abrazo a Lyra.

-Hay algo más- dijo la bruja tras un rato de silencio- El colgante fue bendecido por un ángel, que sentía lástima por el dolor de la pareja y quiso ayudarles a estar juntos. Mediante su bendición, se podía abrir una ventana sin problema de que se escapase el Polvo y se creasen más espectros-

Lyra no dijo nada, solo asintió y estrechó a Pantalaimon entre sus brazos.

Will Parry estaba velando por la señora Cooper, la pobre mujer había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

La señora Cooper estaba muy débil, pero reunió fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

-Will, querido, en el segundo cajón de la cómoda hay una bolsita de terciopelo, cógela-

Will sacó el paquete y lo abrió, dentro había una fina y brillante cadena de plata con una especie de corazón partido por la mitad o, por otro lado, los dientes de una llave.

-Es tuyo, te lo regalo-

-Se lo agradezco, señora Cooper, pero no puedo aceptarlo, es una reliquia de su familia-

-Bobadas, tú eres como mi nieto, es tuyo-

La señora Cooper dio un último vistazo a la pieza y añadió:

-Mi madre me lo regaló al cumplir los 18, ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia desde hace muchos años. Y sigue tan brillante como el primer día, es algo que nunca he entendido. Después de dármelo me contó una historia, ¿quieres oírla?-

-Sí, por favor-

"Hace ya demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo, hubo dos jóvenes amantes que pertenecían a mundos distintos. Podían visitar mundos diferentes a través de unas brechas en el espacio, pero la estancia prolongada en un mundo ajeno les dañaba seriamente la salud. Ante la tristeza de estar separado de su amada, en la Noche de San Juan, la noche más mágica del año, el hombre fabricó este colgante con un material especial, como un presente para ella; mientras lo forjaba, su amada insufló su magia en el colgante. También fue bendecido por un ángel, que sufría por el dolor de la pareja separada. El colgante fue dividido por la mitad y cada uno marchó a su mundo, cuando los dos amantes se encontraban en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo lograban abrir un portal uniendo las dos piezas y, de ese modo, podían verse siempre que quisieran. Según cuentan, una pequeña estancia en cada mundo no hace daño."

-Puede que así me sienta más cerca de Lyra, después de todo, esta leyenda tiene que ver con su mundo- pensó Will

La pobre señora Cooper no pasó de esa noche.

Will y Lyra estaban en el Jardín Botánico de Oxford, en el sitio acordado a la hora acordada, el solsticio de verano, el día más largo y la noche más corta del año. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero seguían sintiendo su amor con la misma intensidad.

Kirjava jugaba con la cadenita, que ahora colgaba del cuello de Will. Él lo miró.

-Cariño, desearía que estuvieses aquí-

Kirjava volvió a coger el colgante y le miraba, Will comprendió lo que intentaba decirle.

-Sí, Kirjava. Está hecho con el mismo material que la Daga. Es una estupidez, sólo es una leyenda y aunque no lo fuera, Lyra tendría que tener la otra mitad-

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo, no pienses, sencillamente no pienses-

Will cerró los ojos, levantó el brazo con el colgante y dejó la mente en blanco, se sintió embargado por la sensación que tenía cuando usaba la Daga en el pasado.

Lyra cerró los ojos, levantó la pieza y dejó que la sensación que tenía cuando leía el aletómetro en el pasado recorriese todo su cuerpo y mente.

La pieza encajó en algún punto en mitad del aire y la ventana se abrió.

Unos sorprendidos Lyra y Will se encontraron frente a frente. Sin decir una palabra, los dos jóvenes corrieron a abrazarse y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Cayó la noche, la más mágica del año, en algunos lugares del mundo de Will la gente encendía hogueras en celebración del solsticio de verano.

Sentados en el banco del Jardín Botánico de Oxford, Lyra con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Will y éste acariciando suavemente un mechón de su cabello, se hicieron la promesa de no volver a separarse jamás.

**Dedicada a mi amiga S, gran fan de esta pareja, de la trilogía y de la canción.**


End file.
